Crappy Valentine's
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Happy Valentine's people! This is a small shot of Harry and Hermione's. Post DH, epilogue? what epilogue? R&R!


_**Ok everyone, i promised a story about Harry and Hermione around this day and here it is : )**_

Happy Valentine's everyone, this year i'm not celebrating but it was a nice reason to make this little shot for those two lovebirds, so happy Valentine's to them too.

I pierced my lip yesterday and my lip is swollen so review as i wrote this in spite of the pain guys... so be good with me he he

This is unbeta-ed so try to be good with me : )

Enjoy....

_**

* * *

Crappy Valentine's**_

Harry smiled at the reflection in his mirror as he made sure his shirt was nicely ironed. He felt proud for making it and ironing an entire shirt on his own. He needed to be perfect for tonight. He smiled at his self in the mirror and grinned at the thought of what she would think of his perfect appearance. That moment his cell ran and he picked it up from his bed, he smiled as he saw the screen.

_Mione is calling you…_

'Hello, Mione,' Harry said at his new girlfriend smiling but the smile was gone from his face when he heard her sick voice.

'_I'm so sorry Harry but it seems I have the flu, please stay where you are before you get it too or even worse have me giving it to you.' _Hermione was saying but he just smiled and moved swiftly in his bedroom, getting anything he needed and disappeared still with his phone on his ear.

'I'm afraid it's too late for that, Mione,' Harry said as he reappeared in Hermione's flat, the wards allowing only him and a couple of people more in. Hermione sighed and turned her phone off. She smiled at his perfect appearance and blushed and lowered her eyes as she thought Harry wouldn't like what he saw.

She was dressed in a pair of pajamas with little cows and flowers all over them, funny looking cows and funny looking flowers, a pair of pajamas given to her by himself a month and a half ago along with many more gifts that they exchanged. Above them, there was a dark robe with a snitch on the left side of the chest, the robe belonged to him and she stole it in their last trip in Scotland when they had taken a nice weekend by themselves sent by the ministry for observation of a possible new gang. Her hair was bushy than ever, running down her back and her eyes were slightly puffy and tired, the tip of her nose had a cute pink color and her lips were swollen from couching probably, Harry wondered how sick could he be to want to kiss those poor delicious, swollen lips when his girlfriend was so tired.

But he could kiss her, make love to her, give his life for her or the ground that she stepped on because he loved her. Because they sacrificed everything to be together, because they were pure to each other, because they tried not to hurt anyone else by themselves with their choices. But now there were free, now, with no sword over their heads, no Dark Lord, no jealous best friends who abandon them, no stupid pretences and false hopes. It's just them and this feels so right and pure that they can't deny it anymore, they have stopped denying it a long time ago, when they had to decide what was greater, a life with everyone happy with them and their fake reality or a life with them alone but happiness and true between them?

They had the choice and they chose right, no matter the risks. And now after the risks had turned into threats and the treats into danger, the danger was gone and only the two of them and their love remained, and they were happy for that.

'You'll get the flu too, Harry.' Hermione complained and Harry smiled, moved closer, smiled wider, gave her the flowers he was holding and took her face in his hands, she sniffed and he chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips, long beautiful and he loved the cinnamon taste of hers, probably from some soothing throat product. He let her lips quickly as he knew she couldn't breath from her nose and he smiled again as she seemed dazed and flashed not just from the fever but also his kiss. 'Now you have the flu for sure, silly man.' Hermione said smiling.

'You're hot,' Harry said with a double meaning and Hermione chuckled and sniffed again as she wrapped her arms around her self for warmth and leaned into his awaiting arms. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

'Indeed,' Hermione said weakly and Harry laughed. He took her in his hug and brought her up to her room, placed her safely under the covers and moved downstairs so he could make some soup for her, a cup of tea and maybe a glass of orange juice as well. He moved the food upstairs and helped Hermione to eat in spite of her complaining and moaning. They watched tv and when he was sure Hermione had fallen asleep by his side he moved fast to the bathroom, changed into comfortable clothes he always had in her house and moved back in her room, making sure the little velvet box was in his pocket.

The next time Hermione opened her eyes, it was dark outside, the tv was turned off but Harry was by her side, breathing evenly, looking at her, playing with some of her locks. She smiled at him and sniffed again, he smiled back and kissed her forehead, noticing she was cooler than before. Harry brought her hand up to his and kissed the ring he had placed there while she was asleep, Hermione looked at the ring with wide eyes but then smiled and kissed him, not caring if they'd share the flu.

'So this is a yes?' he asked, not wanting to elaborate in cliché questions. Hermione smiled widely and nodded.

'Of course it's a yes, it might not is in a restaurant or under the stars but I can't imagine a better place then my bed.' Hermione said and grinned as she moved on top of Harry, kissing his jaw and lips.

'Happy Valentine's, Mione,' Harry said breathless as he started kissing her back.

'Happy Valentine's Harry.' Hermione replied as they went on kissing and mingling Hermione's germs in each other's mouths.

* * *

OOOk what u think of it guys? u liked it? i know it was small but i wanted it to be full of harry and hermione and just that, sometimes i feel like they don't need to say a lot to be themselves.

Please review, thanks for reading, check out my profile for news please

xXx


End file.
